Haunted
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: Jamie saw something when helping on a raid and it's affecting him. Danny wants to help him but Jamie won't let him, can Danny help Jamie before Jamie is beyond help and his demons come back to haunt him? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Danny was stood outside the 12th waiting for Jamie; he was worried about Jamie and wanted to talk to him. Something had happened and Jamie wasn't letting anyone in, Jamie hadn't even told their dad what was going on, but Danny figured Frank would have found out from someone else by now.

Jamie walked out of the building and before he spotted Danny, Danny took the opportunity to look at Jamie with his trained eye, Jamie had circles under his eyes and his eyes didn't contain their usual spark. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Jamie" Jamie's head snapped towards Danny,

"Hi Danny" said Jamie tiredly, Danny had really bad timing; all Jamie wanted to do was go home.

"I wondered if you wanted to go for a drink" Danny knew the answer before Jamie said it,

"Maybe another time, don't really feel like it"

"What's wrong Jamie?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"You're not fine Jamie"

"Well if you know how I'm feeling why did you bother asking?" snapped Jamie, as he walked past Danny,

"Jamie wait!"

Danny grasped Jamie's arm, "something's wrong Jamie. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because there is _nothing_ wrong!" Jamie pulled his arm from Danny's grasp and walked away ignoring Danny calling after him.

#####

Danny was sat opposite his father, he had hoped Jamie would tell him what had happened, but if Jamie wasn't going to say anything then Danny was going to find out from someone who did know.

"Something is bothering you son" stated Frank,

Danny looked up from the whiskey he was nursing, "I am worried about Jamie, I _know_ something is wrong dad and he's not saying anything"

Frank looked at Danny sadly, "do you really want to know Danny?"

"Dad when I saw him today he's got circles under his eyes, so he's not sleeping and… I dunno, but something is telling me something is wrong"

"I'll ask you again Danny do you really want to know?"

"Yes. He's my brother and I want to help him"

Frank sighed, "a week ago a 7 year old child was kidnapped and held for ransom. The Detectives on the case got the location and Jamie was among a group of Officers asked to assist on the raid"

"And what happened?" asked Danny,

"They went in, clearing the building. Jamie and one of the Detectives went into a back room and found one of the kidnappers with the boy. They tried talking him down, but the perp was waving his gun around. It went off, the perp made a run for it, the Detective gave chase. The boy had been hit; Jamie untied him from the chair… the boy bled out in Jamie's arms before help could arrive"

Danny hung his head, out of all the things he imagined that wasn't one of them.

"How come he's still working after that?" asked Danny, knowing Jamie would be traumatised by it, who wouldn't? But Jamie had a habit of blaming himself when things went wrong.

"He passed his Psych eval four days after the… incident. There was no reason to keep him off work"

"But it's still haunting him dad, I could see it in his eyes!"

"But you know Jamie Danny, he'll hold it in, Joe was the only one who could get him to talk about anything that upset him."

"Well now I'm gonna try. I'm not going to lose him dad"

"I hope you can get through to him Danny. I really do".

####

Jamie walked into his apartment and slammed the door; he eyed the whiskey on his coffee table. But walked past it, he knew it wouldn't help. He was tired, but if he was honest with himself he would admit he was afraid to go to sleep. But he still made his way to his room; he knew he'd be awake in a couple of hours.

His cell phone beeped and he saw he had a text from Danny.

_Jamie we need to talk, I want to help._

Jamie glared at his phone and angrily replied _there's nothing for you to help me with._

Jamie settled into bed, ignoring the reply Danny sent.

Two and a half hours later Jamie awoke to his own screams, with what happened last week replaying through his mind. Before he tried going to sleep again he looked at what Danny had sent as a reply.

_I know something is wrong and I want to help. Why won't you let me?_

Jamie replied, _because there is nothing wrong!_

Jamie settled down to sleep again, knowing he would be awake again before morning as this had been happening all week. He was dreading tomorrows Sunday dinner, he knew the rest of the family knew something was up. Danny was just the only one to voice his worries. Jamie was tempted not to go tomorrow, but he knew that would only feed his family's worry, even though he was fine. He was dealing with what happened fine, nothing was wrong, why wouldn't Danny just leave him alone?

The voice in his head told him it was because there was something wrong, Danny was right, he just didn't want to admit it. He quickly quieted the voice and fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie arrived at his father's house for Sunday dinner, walking up to the front door he could see he was the last to arrive. _Great, this is so not going to go well_ thought Jamie; he knew that everyone would be sitting in the living room and he knew they would all question him about his welfare as soon as he walked through the door and he wouldn't have anywhere to run to. He hadn't seen anyone from his family since the family dinner two weeks ago, the last dinner was the day after the incident and so he had to miss it.

He was tempted to go back to his car and leave then text Danny and say something had come up, but he knew this wouldn't work, so he took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone's heads turned in his direction.

"Uncle Jamie!" cried Jack and Sean excitedly as they ran over to Jamie and hugged him. Jamie froze; the boys weren't that much older than the kid he had tried to save.

"Uncle Jamie?" asked Jack, he could sense there was something wrong with Jamie.

Jamie shook himself and forced a smile "I'm ok Jack" Jack nodded but knew there was still something that had upset Jamie.

Danny watched from where he was sitting, and how Jamie reacted to the boys confirmed to Danny Jamie was still haunted by the memories of last week. When the boys had run over to him Jamie had taken on a deer-in-the-headlights expression, and Danny hated it, but what more could he do? Jamie wasn't letting him help. Jamie caught Danny looking at him and he quickly looked away, he went and sat next to his dad, because he knew that his dad wouldn't question him in front of the others.

####

Dinner was a strained affair, there were happy conversations and jokes, but Jamie stayed silent through the whole dinner and didn't eat much. The kids had gone out to play some basketball while the adults sat drinking coffee.

"Jamie are you feeling alright?" asked Erin,

"Yeah I'm fine, just wasn't hungry"

"Everything alright at work?" Erin had no idea something had happened and thought Jamie's shift was changed at the last minute last week.

Jamie tensed and muttered "it's fine"

Erin knew instantly something was up, "are you sure?"

"Erin I said everything was fine"

"But Jamie-"

"Erin I said I was fine. So stop asking me questions!" Jamie snapped, he stood up and said "I'll see you guys later" he left through the backdoor and shouted a goodbye to the kids and got in his car.

"Dad?" questioned Erin,

Frank sighed "he had a tough week Erin and doesn't want any of us to know", he saw Erin open her mouth, most likely to comment on how he knew, "I only know because I saw the report".

Erin nodded and let the matter drop.

####

On Monday Danny and Jackie had to go to the 12th to discuss a case with some Detectives, on their way out they saw Jamie and Renzulli getting out of their squad car. There was the sound of wheels screeching and a scream, Danny turned and saw a little boy had been knocked to the floor by a car. As he and Jackie ran over Renzulli pulled the driver out of the car and cuffed him while Jamie checked over the little boy. Jackie went to help Renzulli and Danny went over to Jamie he heard the kid whimpering.

"My leg really hurts"

"It's ok, it'll be alright, I know it hurts but you'll be better in no time" comforted Jamie and he held the child. Danny could see the torment raging in Jamie's eyes, Jamie was remembering what happened last week and unfortunately the kid he was holding now must have been 7 years old as well. Danny knew tonight Jamie wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

An ambulance soon arrived and took the kid from Jamie, but Jamie still continued to sit on the floor with dull eyes that seemed to be reliving a horrific memory. Danny knelt in front of Jamie,

"Jamie?"

Jamie's eyes snapped up to Danny, "Danny" whispered Jamie with a pain filled voice and it broke Danny's heart to see Jamie like this. He pulled Jamie onto his feet and said "go get changed and I'll take you home" Jamie only nodded, but didn't move, Renzulli came over and led him into the 12th. Ten minutes later Jamie came back out and headed over to Danny but still with a dazed sort of look. He gave his keys to Danny and wordlessly got into the passenger side of his car.

Danny walked with Jamie to his apartment, Jamie unlocked his door and walked in he turned around to shut the door and saw Danny had entered the apartment behind him.

"Why are you staying Danny?"

"Because I want to help"

"Noth-"

"Now don't yo _dare_ say there is nothing wrong!"

"That's because there _is_ nothing wrong!" yelled Jamie,

"Yes there is Jamie! Dad told me what happened"

Jamie closed his eyes from the pain of remembering, "And? I'm dealing with it"

"You're not dealing with it!" yelled Danny in frustration,

"Yes I am!"

"No Jamie you're not! It's eating you alive! I can see it in your eyes!"

"What would you know Danny?"

"A lot actually"

"I know you've seen people killed Danny but have you ever had a 7 year old child bleed out in your arms, begging for their mother when you know that there is nothing you can do to save them!"

"That's why I want to help Jamie" said Danny quietly looking Jamie in the eyes, "I know it has to be affecting you"

"Well I'm fine, I passed my Psych eval so I'm fit for work, why are you so determined to prove there's something wrong?"

Danny walked forward and gripped Jamie's shoulders "because I know you. And I know it's affecting you, why won't you let us in?"

"Don't know what you mean"

"Stop deflecting the question Jamie! Ever since you were young if anything upset you would never say anything, Joe was the only one who could get you to say anything. And because he's not here I don't want to see you destroy yourself by not coming to us for help!"

"Go home Danny. I'm fine" snapped Jamie and he walked over to his couch. As he turned to sit down he saw Danny hadn't left. "I thought I told you to go home"

"You did. But I'm not going to until you tell me what's wrong"

"Well you'll be here awhile then"

"Well I got all night and the next day and I'll be back after my shift"

Jamie narrowed his eyes at Danny and then switched the T.V on.

####

It was ten o'clock when Jamie's eyes started to droop, and even though Jamie tried not to let on he was tired, Danny still saw.

"Go to bed Jamie"

"I'm fine"

"Jamie seriously if I hear you say those words again I'm going to hit you!"

"But I am!"

"Go to bed Jamie"

Jamie knew it was pointless to argue with Danny and so got up and made his way into his room. He tried to not fall asleep knowing that if he did, he would wake up screaming and there be absolutely no point in telling Danny he was fine. But he did fall asleep.

About an hour later Danny quickly got up from the couch and went to Jamie's room, Jamie was mumbling and almost shouting some words. Danny entered Jamie's bedroom and saw Jamie was in the midst of a nightmare, he sat next to Jamie and put a hand on Jamie's forehead and ran his fingers through Jamie's hair, it had always calmed Jamie down and it worked again.

"Jamie you really have to let us in. We want to help, we can't lose another brother, we can't"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had stayed true to his word, as Jamie hadn't told him anything he didn't leave Jamie's apartment, only for his shift. The boys had gone on separate school trips, but both trips lasted a few days and Linda had gone to visit her sister, so Danny had the perfect excuse for staying at Jamie's apartment. Danny had the Wednesday off when Jamie had to work the afternoon/evening shift, so Danny sat watching T.V drinking some beer out of the fridge. It was 11:30 when Jamie staggered through the door.

"How was your shift?" asked Danny as he turned off the T.V

"You're still here?" asked Jamie, this was getting annoying, why wouldn't Danny just leave?

"Yep, just as I told you" smirked Danny, "great beer you have by the way"

"So you're drinking _my_ beer and staying at _my_ apartment, _uninvited_"

"Yeah pretty much" shrugged Danny, he knew from past experience, well from watching Joe, that sometimes the only way Joe could get Jamie to admit what was bothering him was to get Jamie so worked up and angry that he would just let it slip. Joe didn't do this all the time, only when Jamie was being exceptionally stubborn, like now.

"Whatever" muttered Jamie, as he headed to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you head to bed kid?" asked Danny, he knew Jamie was avoiding going to bed so he wouldn't have to suffer from nightmares.

Jamie spun around to face Danny angrily, "stop telling me what to do in my own apartment!"

"I'm just trying to be helpful; I know how trying it gets working the graveyard shift"

"Well I'm not tired!" but Jamie yawned discounting what he'd just said.

"Yeah right"

At Danny's look Jamie marched into his room and slammed his door. Danny shook his head and whispered "why have you got to be so damn stubborn kid?"

####

That night Danny awoke three times, all three because of Jamie's nightmares. Twice Danny was able to calm Jamie while he slept, but the last time Jamie had woken himself up before Danny got to him. It broke Danny's heart hearing Jamie's terrified scream, he sat on the floor leaning against Jamie's bedroom door listening to Jamie trying to stop crying and get back to sleep. When Danny was happy Jamie had gone back to sleep he made his way back to Jamie's ridiculously comfy couch and went back to sleep.

####

Danny was woken up by the sounds of Jamie moving around as he got ready.

"I thought you had today off?" asked Danny,

"I do" came the terse reply,

"Where are you going?" asked Danny as he stood up watching as Jamie headed to the front door,

"Out"

"Jamie-"

Jamie turned around and interrupted "and if you're not here when I get back, I won't be that disappointed, as you may or may not have noticed I can looked after myself" Jamie then turned and left leaving Danny open mouthed at how different Jamie had started acting over the past week.

Danny pulled out his cell phone, "Hi Tony its Danny… I'm sorry I called on your day off… I need to talk to you… it's about Jamie… I'll meet you there in twenty minutes"

####

Danny and Renzulli met at the chosen café, Renzulli sat down and got straight to the point.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Did you know what Jamie saw the other week, with the kidnapped boy?"

"I was there, just clearing another part of the building" replied Tony sadly, remembering the grief in Jamie's eyes when the boy had died in his arms and there had been nothing he could do.

"Has he been alright on shift?"

"Danny what are you getting at?"

"He's not sleeping properly"

"Well he's fine on shift, to be honest until the other day when that boy got hit by the car I didn't think anything was wrong, Jamie seemed fine"

Danny tensed,

"What?" asked Tony,

"That word"

"What? Fine?"

"Yeah, Jamie keeps saying he's… fine. But I know he's not"

"He mentioned that you arrived at his apartment with him on Monday and apart from Tuesday when you had a shift you haven't left, what's with that?"

"I told him, apart from when I had a shift, that I wasn't going to leave his apartment until he told me what was wrong"

"But you know" said Tony confused,

"Yeah and he knows I know, but its haunting him Tony and he's not letting us help him" replied Danny desperately. Danny looked Tony in the eye and added, "I'm scared Tony, I am so scared that I'm gonna lose Jamie over this. Joe was the only one who could get him to talk if anything had upset him, and believe me I have tried. I've used all of Joe's techniques, but it's not working! He just gets angry and then quiet. I have to tell him to go to sleep; I try and stop him from waking up from his nightmares. Tony what am I gonna do? I'm running out of ideas, if Jamie doesn't start letting me help him I'm afraid we're gonna lose him"

"Not gonna happen Danny. It's not gonna happen" said Tony with such conviction Danny almost believed him.

"How Tony?"

"Because with both of us with him every moment of every day he's gonna come to one of us at some point and if not we are gonna be there for him every step. We won't lose him Danny. We. Won't."

Danny nodded, Tony was right, they just needed to back of a bit and be there all the time for Jamie to come to them when he felt ready.

####

Jamie walked through the city, letting his frustration about Danny out. He didn't know where he was going but he found himself at the cemetery and went over to his families graves. He briefly touched the headstones of his grandmother and mother and when he got to Joe's he sat in front of it and began telling Joe what had happened in the last couple of weeks.

"Danny is dead set on there being something wrong. But there's not, I'm fine", Jamie could almost hear Joe talking back to him.

_You sure there's nothing wrong? Danny's normally right when it comes to the family_,

"He's not right! I'm fine; I haven't been affected on the job"

_You're not sleeping Jamie; it's slowly tearing you down. You have to let Danny help you!_

"There. Is. Nothing. Wrong!"

_Do you really believe that?_

"YES!" Jamie then hesitated, "no" he whispered. "It is tearing me up; I just don't want to admit it"

_Gonna let Danny help you now?_

"No, I haven't been waking up from nightmares as often so I _am_ dealing with it" Jamie stood up and added "see you later Joe" he then left heading back to his apartment.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Jamie returned to his apartment Danny was already back, as Jamie walked through the front door he waited for Danny to confront him about where he had gone.

"Have a nice walk?" asked Danny,

"Yeah" replied Jamie unsure why Danny wasn't interrogating him about where he had gone.

"That's good"

"Is ther something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Doesn't matter" Jamie shook his head.

Jamie sat next to Danny on the couch and watched T.V.

####

Jamie awoke from another nightmare; his throat was raw from screaming so he decided to get a drink. He opened his door and tripped over Danny.

Jamie staggered to his feet, "Danny!"

"You ok?"

"No! I want to know why you were sitting in the doorway to my room!"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"From what!"

Danny sighed as he stood up to face Jamie "from your nightmare"

"I wasn't-"

"Don't deny it Jamie. I heard you scream"

Jamie's eyes narrowed,

Danny walked over to Jamie and looked him in the eye "it's not weak to admit that you're having nightmares Jamie". Jamie just walked into his kitchen to get his drink, Danny looked skywards and muttered "Joe give me strength".

####

The next morning both Danny and Jamie got ready for work as they were both working the morning shift.

"See you later Jamie" called Danny as they went their separate ways, Danny to his car when Jamie walked down the sidewalk deciding to walk to the 12th.

"Yeah see ya".

####

Near the end of his shift Danny and Jackie got a call about assisting some Officers who were dealing with a man with a gun who was holding a 9 year old boy hostage. On their way there Danny prayed Jamie wasn't there, he didn't know what seeing an almost repeat of two weeks ago would do to Jamie. But when they arrived on the scene Danny spotted Jamie trying to calm the man down, Danny caught Renzulli's eyes and with a look Danny found out Jamie wasn't dealing with the situation well, he just seemed to be on the outside.

A Sergeant came over to inform Danny and Jackie what was happening, "Detectives, the perp's name is John Locks. He robbed a lady taking her handbag, when Officers Blake and Warley tried to stop him he grabbed the kid, Jimmy Parks, who was walking nearby, Officer Blake called for backup, Sergeant Renzulli and Officer Reagan were two blocks away and were the next on scene and Locks is still refusing to give up the kid. We got the Locks surrounded and Officer Reagan is currently trying to talk Locks into letting the kid go"

"Whose idea was that?!"

"Detective?"

"Who decided Officer Reagan had to talk to Locks?"

"I did. Why?"

"Because two weeks ago Officer Reagan was tasked with aiding in capturing two kidnappers and rescuing the kidnapped 7 year old boy. One of the kidnappers shot the kid in front of Officer Reagan and ran off with a Detective chasing him, the kid bleed out in Officer Reagan's arms"

"I didn't know" replied the horrified Sergeant as he looked over at Jamie; he had wondered why Officer Reagan looked nervous about talking to Locks. "I can get someone else to talk to Locks"

"There's no point now, I'll go over and assist Officer Reagan"

"Good idea" agreed the Sergeant "Detective Reagan, I'm sorry about this"

"You didn't know" replied Danny as he walked over to Jamie and Locks.

Locks' eyes nervously shifted to Danny who was approaching, Jamie kept his eyes locked on Locks and the kid not knowing it was Danny who was approaching.

"Stay there!" ordered Locks as he tightened his hold on the boy,

"Ok Locks, I'm staying right here" replied Danny,

Jamie briefly caught Danny's eyes, "come on Locks you gotta let the kid go he's got nothing to do with this"

"No! He's my ticket outta here Officer" and Locks again tightened his hold on the boy, the boy whimpered from the added pressure.

"It's ok Jimmy we'll get you out of here" soothed Jamie,

"No they won't because you're sticking with me!" hissed Locks,

Danny could see Jamie was rattled by Locks' comment.

"Officer" said Danny to get Jamie's attention, Jamie turned and Danny moved his head to signify he wanted Jamie to back off so he could talk to him.

"What's up Danny?" whispered Jamie.

"I wanted to know how you were holding up"

"Seriously Danny! This is not the time, there is a kid over there with a gun to his head and you want to know how I'm holding up!" hissed Jamie frustration lining his face.

"Look Jamie I could see that you were finding this hard-"

"Yes I'm finding this hard! A man is holding a 9 year old boy hostage and he's not listening to me to let him go!"

"Jamie-"

"Excuse me Danny I have to go and try and talk Locks into letting Jimmy go"

"Jamie wait" said Danny as he gripped Jamie's arm,

"What?" asked Jamie,

"I've got a plan" smiled Danny.

####

Danny approached Locks on his own while Jamie walked over to the cops surrounding Locks.

"Right Locks you prepared to let Jimmy go now?" asked Danny,

"The answers still no"

Danny began negotiating with Locks when Jamie snuck up behind Locks and wrenched Jimmy from Locks' grasp. In his shock Locks fired his gun catching Jimmy in his leg.

"Ahh!" screamed Jimmy from the pain, Locks spins around and aims his gun at Jamie who is holding Jimmy on the floor. Danny quickly runs up behind Locks and snatches his gun and cuffs him while yelling for an ambulance.

While this was happening Jamie flashbacked to two weeks ago, the sound of the killing gunshot, the face of the boy as he cried for his mother. Jamie was jolted out of his thoughts by Danny putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Jamie, I'm taking you home"

"But my shift" whispered Jamie,

"It's ok Jamie its three o'clock your shifts over" said Danny gently, he helped Jamie up and took him straight home.

Jamie walked through his front door slowly and caught his reflection in the hallway's mirror. He saw a stain of blood from where he'd held Jimmy. Jamie just stood looking at the stain of blood,

"Jamie?"

Jamie's face contorted in pain as he slumped to the floor and leaning against the floor he put his head in his hands and finally after two weeks of holding in his emotions he let them all out. Danny crouched next to Jamie and held Jamie close.

"It's ok now Jamie. Let it all out. It only gets better from here"

"It's not alright" cried Jamie,

"Why not?"

"Because it's all my fault"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is Danny! Two weeks ago when I entered the back room, the perp shouted at us not to move. And what did I do? I moved forward. Then the kid got shot! And today I went behind Locks and I went for Jimmy, he got shot! I should have gone for the gun!" cried Jamie,

"Jamie it's not your fault! None of it is!"

"Danny-"

"No Jamie it's not your fault" Danny then pulled Jamie closer and held onto his younger brother as Jamie cried.

Twenty minutes later Jamie and Danny were watching T.V when Danny got a phone call from Jackie.

"Hiya Jackie… yeah he's ok…that's great… yeah I'll tell him… ok see ya"

"What did Jackie want" asked Jamie in a quiet voice,

"She gave me an update about the kid Jimmy"

"And?" Jamie asked nervously, he was just waiting for the news that he'd failed another child.

"It's ok Jamie; Jimmy is going to be fine"

Jamie breathed out a sigh of relief; Danny smiled as he patted Jamie's shoulder. Danny also felt relieved, not only because Jimmy was going to be ok but Jamie looked as if a huge weight had been lifted. Danny now felt confident he wasn't going to lose Jamie to what happened.

####

Five days later when Jamie was finishing his paperwork he looked up when Renzulli called him over.

"Jamie! Danny has brought someone who wants to see you"

"Who?"

"Just come over and see" so Jamie got up and made his way over, he saw Danny standing next to Jimmy who was on crutches.

Danny pointed to him and Jimmy made his way over grinning.

"I wanted to come and say thank you Officer Reagan"

"It's ok and you can call me Jamie" said Jamie as he crouched in front of Jimmy,

"Our names sound similar" laughed Jimmy,

"Yeah I guess they do" smiled Jamie.

"Guess what!" said Jimmy,

"What?" laughed Jamie,

"Ever since I was 7 I wanted to be a cop, now I definitely want to after you helped save me as I want to help save other people"

"I think you'd make a great cop because you want to help other people. Here…" Jamie looked at his collar and took off one of his '12' pins and gave it to Jimmy, "you deserve this for being so brave five days ago"

"Thanks Jamie!" exclaimed Jimmy,

"No problem"

"James!" called a woman who was standing next to Danny, "it's time to go!"

"I hate it when she does that" muttered Jimmy,

"Does what?" whispered Jamie,

"Call me James!"

Jamie laughed again and pinned the pin on Jimmy's collar and helped him over to his mother. Jimmy's mother shook Jamie's hand and hugged him "thank you for saving James"

"Mom!"

"Ok sorry" said Jimmy's mom to her son and addressed Jamie again "thank you for saving_ Jimmy_"

"It's no problem" smiled Jamie. Jimmy and his mother then left and Danny smiled at Jamie knowing everything was alright.

_~12 years later~_

Sergeant Jamie Reagan was waiting in the roll call room for the rookie he would be training. A tall young man walked into the room and said "Officer James Parks" as he shook Jamie's hand.

Jamie smiled recognising the young man "I thought you preferred Jimmy"

Jimmy smiled "I wondered if you'd remember me"

"Yep and I can see you did become a cop"

**THE END**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed! **


End file.
